1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain assembly, more particularly, to a drain assembly with an adjustable collar.
2. Description of Related Art
Floor drain assemblies are widely installed in the floors of structures where there will be or is the potential for water to be present. Floor drain assemblies connect the floor to a waste removal system such as a storm or sanitary sewer. A variety of floor drain assemblies also include a collar that is adapted to secure linoleum or other waterproofing material between the collar and the body of the drain assembly.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,582 to Wade, et al discloses an adjustable square drain wherein the height of the drain may be adjusted by an adjustable square collar. The square collar is telescopically adjustable. This telescopic adjustment is provided by four set adjustment heights for collar via the use of four different-sized inserted pads.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,706 to Barnes discloses a fitting assembly for a vinyl-lined pool. A vinyl liner is sandwiched between a clamping ring and a fitting that is placed in a concrete wall of the pool. A fastener is used to secure the sandwiched connection between the vinyl liner and the ring and fitting.
However, such prior art drains do not include collars that may be adjusted vertically to accommodate for uneven flooring, and to ensure that the top edges of the drain and grate do not protrude from the floor or are sunken into the floor.
Accordingly, a need exists for a drain assembly with an adjustable collar that can be adjusted vertically to accommodate for uneven flooring. A further need exists for a drain assembly that can be installed quickly, easily, and efficiently.